


~Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~

by RedDevil6



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ditemis, F/F, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, identity reveal- Supergirl, identity reveal- Wonder woman, mention- susan vasquez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDevil6/pseuds/RedDevil6
Summary: when a horde of demons start swarming various cities around the globe, the Justice League and Supergirl race to stop the sudden attacks, but with their forces spread too thin, will they be able to stabilize the situation in time or will they falter?a fight and a selfie shift the precarious balance of their realities as an age-old villain re-emerges from the darkness.identity reveal hijinks ensue as our heroes try and unmask this faceless opponent while defending Earth from inter-dimensional beings.3-chapter fic so far, Rating Mature just to be on the safe side.





	1. Home Sweet Home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It felt great to be back in Man’s world. Diana heaved a relieved sigh as she trekked into her apartment. A fine coat of dust had settled onto the furniture, even though she hadn’t been gone that long. She ignored the linen covered couches and the sealed windows in favor of venturing into her en-suite bathroom. Her white, flowing toga trailed lightly across the spider-webbed tiles. 

Having disrobed and sunk into the steaming water, Diana Prince relaxed. She let the tension of foreign politics and her mother’s demanding presence wash away, leaving behind it nothing but the serene feeling of home sweet home. That's what Man’s World had become; a home.  
With the apprehension and stress slowly draining from her mind and body, Diana let her head fall back against the edge of the tub, slowly losing herself in the cacophony of the city thrumming with life around her.

“you should really keep an ear out Diana” a voice lilted amusedly from behind her “it’s getting quite easy to sneak up on you” 

Diana jumped out of the water and into a fighting stance, frowning at the intruder shrouded in darkness. The figure leaning against the doorframe with practiced nonchalance radiated both a warrior’s grit and a dancer’s grace; soft curves mingled with hard edges.

A chuckle reverberated in the dim room unperturbed by the wary welcome “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were losing your touch Princess”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A text message from one Kara Zor-El caught her attention almost immediately which simply read “Need to talk, as soon as you’re back, text me” with a slew of confusing emojis as kara called them. The princess furrowed her brows but decided to reply to the young kryptonian right away, whatever the issue was, it was important enough to make kara reach out to her.

The Themysciran settled back against the Shim’Tar with content sigh, she was finally home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Don’t tell me you’re going soft on me Danvers, though I’ll admit it looks good on you” Maggie leaned forward and placed a brief yet sweet kiss onto Alex’s lips  
“I know you can take care of yourself Sawyer but for god’s sake ‘take cover’ does not mean keep shooting at the building-sized demon”  
And you won’t, you’re not getting rid of me that easily” the detective pulled Alex halfway onto the cot with her and curled into her side

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lena! What are you doing here?” she stammered for a moment before rushing to explain, “...not that I don’t want you here, I do. But I didn’t know you were coming over, I mean I didn’t expect you to drop by tonight.”  
Lena shook her head lightly, a fond smile drawn on her ruby painted lips. “Yes well, I thought you’d like dinner and a movie so I got potstickers and pizza,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. ~Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~ Chapter 1

 N.B: the text between *** will be translated at the bottom.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 It felt great to be back in Man’s World. Diana heaved a relieved sigh as she trekked into her apartment. A fine coat of dust had settled onto the furniture, even though she hadn’t been gone that long. She ignored the linen covered couches and the sealed windows in favor of venturing into her ensuite bathroom. Her white, flowing toga trailed lightly across the spider-webbed tiles.

 

 Discarding her clothes, Diana slipped into the steaming water and relaxed. She let the tension of foreign politics and her mother’s demanding presence wash away, leaving behind it nothing but the serene feeling of home sweet home. That's what Man’s World had become; a home.

With the apprehension and stress slowly draining from her mind and body, Diana let her head fall back against the edge of the tub, slowly losing herself in the cacophony of the city thrumming with life around her.

 

 “You should really keep an ear out, Diana,” a voice lilted amusedly from behind her. “It’s getting quite easy to sneak up on you.”

 

 Diana jumped out of the water and into a fighting stance, frowning at the intruder shrouded in darkness. The figure leaning against the doorframe with practiced nonchalance radiated both a warrior’s grit and a dancer’s grace; soft curves mingled with hard edges.

 

 A chuckle reverberated in the dim room unperturbed by the wary welcome. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were losing your touch, Princess.”

 

 Diana breathed a startled gasp. “Artemis!” She abandoned her rigid stance and leaped forward, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her fingers curled into the red hair framing Artemis’s face. The latter reciprocated with enthusiasm, gripping Diana by the hips, pinning her bare back into the smooth mahogany wood of the door frame. A guttural moan escaped Diana’s lips as she tugged Artemis closer, clawing at the pliable leather armor as if hanging for dear life. A brief moment later Diana pulled away abruptly, she shoved Artemis away from her in disbelief.

“You left! You left without as much as a farewell, and now you saunter back, goading me into a verbal back and forth as if nothing happened!”

 

 “Unrest was spreading among the Banas; they needed their Shim’Tar. As much as I adore you, Diana, my duties towards my people come first, just as much as your responsibilities toward Themyscira.”

 

 “I know,” she whispered, facing away from Artemis. She wrapped a fluffy white bathrobe around herself and stared into the empty room. One of the things that had always impressed her was Artemis’s dedication to Bana-Mighdall and her duties, yet it hadn’t softened the blow.

Artemis was never one for long heartfelt romantic speeches or drawn out conversations; she was a brash woman that valued action more than words. True to herself, she inched closer to Diana and with gentle calloused fingers, Artemis brushed obsidian locks to the side and laid a gentle kiss to the exposed arch of her counterpart’s neck.

“You may have left to deal with things in Bana, and I may have gone to Themyscira, but we are both back, here and now. So let us not waste precious moments squabbling over who’s to blame,” Diana breathed, and turned to face Artemis. Artemis smiled against her neck, nipping softly at the tender skin.

 

 Their bubble of bliss was short lived, as soon as Diana switched on her TV a little after noon, all hell broke loose, literally. The sight of a struggling Supergirl had greeted her and Artemis, which was surprising in itself, but more surprising was the demon that she was trying to subdue.

 

 They stared at the television in shock, their earlier contentment fading. A muffled chime startled them, and the world began to move again. Diana jumped across her bed, reaching for her discarded phone.

“Bruce.”

“Diana, glad you're back and not a second too soon. Demons are popping up everywhere; Paris will be under siege soon if you don't act fast.”

Diana could clearly hear the sound of an ongoing fight on the other end of the line, but chose not to comment on it.

 

 “Superman’s held down by his own horde of flying creatures, some kind of behemoth is wrecking National City. Moscow is being overrun, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern are already there trying to reign things in with minimal damage. You're on your own until we can get the situation handled.”

The line went dead, and Diana nodded resolutely, then glanced at her equally undressed lover with a sly smile. “Think you're up for the task?” she teased, but Artemis was already out of bed and halfway through fastening her armor, her trusted ax, Mistress, by her side.

Diana laughed, pulling the sheets from where they had fallen on the floor. “I see not much has changed since we were last together, always eager for a fight.”

 

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths &; Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They didn't have to travel far before they crossed paths with their intended targets. Several dozen demons of various dubious origins swarmed the streets of Paris, wreaking havoc and causing mayhem. As soon as they’d been noticed, one by one the demons lunged at them, Diana and Artemis fending off weapons and claws from every direction. The grinding of metal against metal was a symphony of the battlefield that they were both used to, yet Artemis enjoyed it far more than Diana ever did.

Diana parried a jab to her flank, spinning elegantly and striking with the hilt of her sword against the creature’s temple, effectively knocking him down and plunging the sword of Athena into its chest. The Greek engraving on the weapon’s blade glinted under the sun as it was drenched in demon blood. With a huff Diana pivoted on her heels and struck out with all her might, letting her blade slice through the mass of bodies around her.

Sweat pooled between Artemis’ shoulder blades, the wraps tied around her arms were drenched in blood and sweat. She ached in place that haven’t seen this much effort since she started training as a Bana, and that's saying something. The midday sun beat down onto her, making her leather armor stick uncomfortably to her body. She hefted Mistress over her shoulder and swung down with all her might slicing through one demon’s skull with a wet squelch, sliding her left hand towards the shoulder of the mystical German Denix* and struck out impaling one of the creatures onto the ax spike.

The fight was long and just short of exhausting for both amazons. As soon as they’d discarded one batch of hostiles, another came bursting through a rift that had opened above the Louvre. The two women shared a look that lasted a brief second before they bolted in opposing directions.

Wonder Woman leapt towards the shimmering rift, asking Hera to give her strength. She mustered every ounce of power she could manage and hefted the remains of a toppled building and took flight, increasing her speed exponentially until she came within throwing distance of the breach. With a strangled grunt Wonder Woman pushed the crumbling concrete and reinforced steel into the gaping hole in the fabric of space and time, effectively blocking access to the other dimension.

 

 With the influx of demons thwarted, they only had to deal with the demons that were already there. A quick cursory glance down into the streets saw Artemis swinging Mistress, her magical ax, into the horde of demons as they burned and shrieked upon contact. One by one the creatures shriveled and disappeared, but the Bana was clearly outnumbered despite her strength and agility. Wonder Woman yielded the Sword Of Athena and dived low enough to strike through the mass of hellish fiends until she re-joined her lover’s side. With both Amazons fighting in tandem the throng was thinning little by little.

Artemis huffed out a labored breath and straightened her posture. It was time to end this. With Diana fending off the creatures, she had a brief reprieve in order to kick her plan into motion.

She spaced her hands evenly along the shaft and centered herself; Artemis called upon the knowledge she amassed during her sojourn in Tartarus and began to recite the incantation slowly, methodically.

*** “Saepius mali spiritus, stans longus

Tempus maximus defluxus posuisti

Et perquam miserabili condicione”

Artemis chanted in a powerful crescendo her voice willful with every syllable spoken, the ax she wielded glowing infinite shades brighter as the spell was cast

“Constrictos ad infernos,

Vade et amplius iam noli facie mea

Semper tecum hac nocte” *** the Bana recited, feeling the energy build between her hands until it burst in a blinding tidal wave.

The burst of light was gone as fast as it was conjured. It left nothing in its wake but the crumbled buildings and heaving amazons, the civilians having fled as soon as the creatures began to flood the streets of Paris.  

 

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Diana stood in front of the mirror in her home. She could hear Artemis in the bathroom running them a hot bath to wash away the grime of their fight. She gazed fondly at the reflection of her armor, reacquainting herself with the feel of the leather as it brushed across her thighs, the weighted shin guards strapped to her calves, the scabbard of her sword hanging at her back; it had been far too long since she’d donned her battle armor.

 

 “The bath is almost ready,” Artemis called out, gaining a noncommittal hum from Diana. Diana checked her notifications for the first time since she had arrived back to Man’s World. Scrolling through her messages, she was awed by such a work of genius yet again. Nearly seven decades since she first ventured off Paradise Island and she still marveled at the innovations of man.

 

 A text message from one Kara Zor-El caught her attention almost immediately. It simply read “Need to talk, as soon as you’re back, text me” with a slew of confusing “emojis” as Kara called them. Diana furrowed her brows but decided to reply right away; whatever the issue was, it had been important enough to make Kara reach out to her.

 

 “Come, Diana.”

Diana startled, spinning with her sword unsheathed and ready to defend herself. An already bare Artemis stood there, eyebrow raised and hands poised on her hips. Diana lowered the weapon, frowning. She was letting her guard down too easily, getting lost in her thoughts.

“Are you growing soft, Princess? You should have heard me coming from a mile away.”

She laughed, let herself be led away from the mirror and into the master bathroom.  Artemis’s hands were warm against her skin as she slowly undid Diana’s armor. The tiara first, softly set onto the bathroom counter; the arm guards next, with a delicate kiss to each palm; the deep red, carved chest plate and corset fell away next with a heavy thunk on the marble tiles. Hardened fingers traced Diana’s spine lovingly, Artemis dropping to her knees behind Diana to undo her shin guards, letting them lie with the rest of the blessed pieces.

 

 They met in a leisurely kiss, one that spoke of separation and longing. Artemis tugged Diana closer as she led them towards the large tub, sinking in first and bracing her arm out for her lover to join her.

 

 Diana settled back against Artemis with a content sigh. She was finally home.

 

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 National City had been quiet for far too long and it was setting Kara on edge. She had already finished every article that Snapper threw her way, re-written every article he claimed was riddled with bias, gone to see Lena twice already and paced the DEO from wall to wall repeatedly. At this point, Kara was bursting for something to do.

There were only so many excuses she could come up with to drop in on Lena before it started to become obvious. Then again, Lena always welcomed her with a smile and cleared time for her whenever she dropped by.

 

 It was past two in the morning when  Kara finally got the call she’d been hoping for all week; some sort of giant horned monster was tearing through downtown National City and the DEO needed her help.

She could hear Winn and Alex through her comms; the strike team was already on the ground but no matter what they did the creature deflected their attempts. She was on scene half a minute later.

This thing was easily forty feet high with a silver mane that cascaded onto his shoulders, horns sprouting from his forehead and arching upwards, muscled arms and legs that flexed with every swing. His skin was tinged a deep burgundy red, canines protruding through mangled lips and a snarl permanently plastered on his face. Two sets of solid gold scleras settled on her and a growl ripped from the beast’s throat as it lunged at her.

“Supergirl,” crackled through her comms.

“I know, I've got it, Alex.”  Kara called in.

“Good. Tac Team, take cover.”

 Kara clenched her fists and met it head on. Alex, Maggie and the DEO team took cover behind some overturned vehicles and watched with rapt attention as Kara and the behemoth traded blows with increasing ferocity.

 

 She faltered with each punch, her attacks seeming useless against the creature. A loud cackle resounded in their ears as he started to grow larger and larger until he eclipsed the sun. His shadow cast down upon the city blocks surrounding him, leaving them shrouded darkness.

 Kara flew up and under the giant’s arm aiming her heat vision at his chest, focusing all her energy on weakening a single spot so she could use it to her advantage but the Demon seemed more annoyed than affected. He swiftly batted her away like she was nothing more than a pesky fly invading his personal space. Supergirl went rocketing into the ground, stirring up gravel and dust.

She shook herself off, dusting the rubble from her shoulders before bursting up into the air to resume their fight but the beast had other things in mind. He hefted his large fists above his head and sent them crashing down into her air-bound form. The collision sent a shockwave so strong it knocked over everyone in its wake, pushing Kara into a Supergirl shaped crater ten feet deep.

 

 The sonic aftershocks knocked everyone out momentarily, and Alex lost sight of her sister. She shook her head to rid herself of the ringing in her ears, a cursory glance around her told her they were safe for the moment. The demon giant was nowhere to be seen and everyone was accounted for except for Kara. Alex scanned the sky above them but she couldn’t spot her sister.

A closer inspection to their immediate area brought the massive crater into focus. Alex pushed herself up to her feet and rushed towards the slumped figure lying prone among the wreckage.

 

 “Fuck,” Alex gasped, eyes wide looking down at Kara.

“What is it, Agent Danvers,” a voice asked through her comms system.

“J’onn, Supergirl is down. I repeat, Supergirl is down.”

“Agent Schott—”

“Already on it, sir. Med Evac Alpha en route, ETA 2 minutes. Beta team already dispatched and working its way through the rest of injured agents.”

“Do we have eyes on target?” Alex interjected before Winn got carried away.

“Um...not exactly?” Winn cringed on the other end of the comms, thanking his lucky stars Alex couldn’t see him.

“What does ‘not exactly’ mean Agent Schott?” J’onn shifted his gaze from the mission brief to settle on Winn.

“I-it means thaaat the huge demon creature thingy just up and vanished?” his voice going up a few octaves, clearly uncomfortable with not knowing.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Of Crossed Paths & Consequences~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Kara was rushed to the DEO, laid out onto a sun bed and her suit replaced with a sports bra and compression shorts to allow maximum radiation absorption. A few hours later, a groggy Kara sat up, bruised hands coming to rub a sore spot at the base of her skull.

Alex was by her bedside as soon as she’d heard Kara was awake.

“How are you feeling, Kar?”

“Like I've been whammied by a thousand pound truck loaded with kryptonite” she grumbled and plopped back down onto the bed.

“What was that thing? I almost solar flared and it wouldn't even put a scratch on him” Kara wondered out loud. When Alex remained suspiciously quiet, she sat up and eyed her sister.

“What did you and Winn find?”

Alex sighed “the thing vanished after it knocked you out and we couldn't get a lock on it”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming on”

“Kara just rest for a minute, you just got beaten down by a thirty story tall demon. I think you earned a little R’n’R”

“Alex, that thing knocked me out. If we aren't ready for it next time, it'll do much more damage than it managed today”  Kara huffed, sure she just had her rear end handed to her but she could tell Alex was hiding something more from her.

“When the demon vanished, Winn managed to pick up some interdimensional energy residue, close enough to 5th dimension energy frequency that we were able to quantify it”

The look on Alex’s face told her that wasn't all, Kara didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

“The thing is, Kara. We tracked similar energy readings in Gotham, Moscow, Paris and Metropolis”

There it was. The metaphorical other shoe.

“Is everyone okay? Why didn't we know this was happening? Is Kal okay? What happened?”  Kara was nearing frantic with her questions as she tried to push herself off her bed but was held back by her sister.

“Calm down Kara, we got the worst of it, everyone else got a few hundred low level lackeys while the big guy came after National City”

“Any idea why?”

“Not yet. Rest up, we need you at full strength if we want to be ready for him next time, whatever he is” Alex gave  Kara a tight hug and a resolute nod before making her way outside towards the other section of the medbay.

As soon as she was out of the sun room Alex spun on her heel and walked into the medbay, her stride strong and full of purpose. Several of the bed-bound agents cringed at the way their superior stomped through the medbay towards the last cot, disappearing behind the stark white separator.

Alex noticed the cowering agents but she was too worried to let the set of her shoulders ease or the glower on her face into its usual.

As soon as she laid eyes on her fiancée sitting up in bed arm in a sling and several stitches decorating her forehead, the air seemed to escape her lungs. Alex was rooted in place.

“I’m fine Danvers, it’s just a scratch” Detective Maggie Sawyer mused trying to ease the panic that had clearly set in within her fiancée, but all Alex could do was raise her finger to lightly trace the stitches.

“That’s gonna leave a scar” she whispered and glanced down to meet Maggie’s eyes “don’t ever scare me like that ever again”

“Don’t tell me you’re going soft on me Danvers, though I’ll admit it looks good on you” Maggie leaned forward and placed a brief yet sweet kiss onto Alex’s lips, taking her future wife’s hand into her uninjured one.

“I know you can take care of yourself Sawyer but for god’s sake ‘take cover’ does not mean keep shooting at the building-sized demon” Alex hesitated for a second “I, I can’t lose you Maggie-”

“And you won’t, you’re not getting rid of me that easily” the detective pulled Alex halfway onto the cot with her and curled into her side “how’s your sister? She awake yet?”

Alex hugged Maggie tighter, ever wary of the woman’s injured arm “yeah, Kara’s awake, she’s gonna be fine after a few hours under the sunlamps. It’s you I’m worried about”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An excruciating six hours later, Kara was released home under strict orders to rest from both J’onn and Alex, or her sister was going to personally tie her to a sunbed.

As soon as she’d gotten home, she’d replaced her suit with the most comfortable pair of pajamas she owned and got comfortable on the couch. A deep sort of exhaustion settling into her bones. Not the physical kind, no. More like the kind you get when utter emotional exhaustion sets in and she was glad for the reprieve.

 

 She stared glassy-eyed at the random rom-com movie that was playing, knees bent up and tucked under her chin.  Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed the footsteps echoing down the hall until a sharp knock sounded at her door.

 

 With lagging steps she made her way towards the door and pulled it open, her eyes widening once she realized who it was.

 

 “Lena! What are you doing here?” she stammered for a moment before rushing to explain, “...not that I don’t want you here, I do. But I didn’t know you were coming over, I mean I didn’t expect you to drop by tonight.”

 

 Lena shook her head lightly, a fond smile drawn on her ruby painted lips. “Yes well, I thought you’d like dinner and a movie so I got potstickers and pizza,” she began, eyes wide and hopeful. “I tried calling a few times and texting but you weren’t replying at all.” She paused, a gleam of uncertainty flashing across her features before it was wiped away. “I was worried I’d said or done something to upset you.”

 

 “NO!”  Kara jumped to explain. “No, no, you didn't upset me” she reached up to adjust her glasses “I just wasn't feeling all that well and S-snapper sent me home to rest.” She winced at how horrible that lie was. Snapper Carr would have told her to suck it up and get back to work and they both knew it.

It took Kara an extra second for her to realize that she smelled potstickers and her stomach growled quite loudly. Lena only chuckled at how predictable her best friend was, and stepped through the open door.

 

 “Um, maybe we should go inside and get you in something more comfortable?”  Kara suggested while ridding Lena of the food. She deposited it on the kitchen island next to her phone.

“Pajamas?” She glanced up at Lena, hands busy unpacking the truly huge amount of food she had brought with her.

“Mmhmm, please.” Lena hummed mindlessly as she set out to pour them both a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. She set the filled glasses down while Kara went into her bedroom.

 

 Lena sighed and cast a casual glance around the apartment. She’d been here more times than she could count and was starting to feel right at home.

Lena sat at the dining table, fiddling with the stem of her wine glass, debating whether tonight would be the night she came clean. She couldn't handle keeping this in anymore. It was getting harder by the day and the closer she and Kara became, the more she felt like a liar. Like she was taking advantage of Kara’s warmth.

She was deep in thought, taking advantage of Kara’s absence to gather her wits when Kara’s phone vibrated once and then again and then a long third vibration, toppling right off the edge of the table. Lena wondered who’d be texting Kara so late, a sickly green feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. Jealousy? No, definitely not. She scoffed inwardly, stomping the emotion down successfully but her curiosity was much harder to vanquish.

With uncertain fingers she picked up the phone which was not, much to her delight, password protected.  Kara really should know better than to leave her phone without any safety measures. Oh, the irony.

A quick swipe and tap later, Lena accessed the latest message thread and quickly glanced over the conversation. Her brows knit together, was this some kind of inside joke or something? It couldn’t be...could it? Had she been so blind?

 

 “Hey, the pajamas you usually wear are sorta still in the wash but I hope a sweatshirt and sweatpants are okay?”  Kara’s voice sounded closer and closer with each word. Lena hurriedly locked the device, set it back where it had been and took a large mouthful of her wine.  Kara arched a brow but said nothing, she handed the clothes over to Lena and eyed her carefully.

 

 “You okay?”

Lena nodded vehemently and took off towards the bathroom to get changed.  Kara’s brows furrowed as she watched her retreating form, shook her head dismissively and reached for her phone.

 

 Oh fudge. Oh fudge. Oh sweet chocolate fudge.

 Kara’s eyes widened almost comically. She doesn’t remember leaving that open, and she sure as hell doesn’t remember reading the last two messages Diana sent her. She was in SO much trouble, Alex and J’onn were going to kill her, and so were Bruce and Clark! Heck, the line will extend around the block!

The kryptonian groaned and threw her head back “maybe she’ll just think it’s a joke…” she grumbled out loud

“Think what’s a joke?” Lena was leaning casually against the large pillar by the stove in Kara’s grey National City University sweatshirt and sweatpants.

 

 “Oh uh—”

 

 “The fact that my best friend has a selfie from Wonder Woman? Or that said best friend is on a first name basis with the famed hero and apparently knows her secret identity?” Lena arched an immaculate eyebrow, eyes clouded with an amalgamation of curiosity and disbelief, lips pressed into a thin line.

“How about the fact that my best friend is supergirl? National city’s very own super and the woman that’s saved my life more times than I would like to recall?” her voice wavered as her sentence tapered off, she took a deep breath and stared Kara down for a long minute.

 

  Kara Danvers had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in her entire life. Not even when she faced off against Psi, or when she escaped her RedK induced craze. It was unnerving that Lena could do that with nothing more than a look.

It seemed like forever before either of them moved, Kara cast her eyes down wondering how she should start to explain this mess. She was taken aback when a pair of arms she recognized quite well wrapped around her and squeezed as tight as a human possibly could.

“Lena, I swear—”

“Thank you.”  Kara frowned at the soft-spoken words.

 

 “Thank you for every time you believed in me, for every time you came to rescue me.” Lena whispered, now knowing Kara could still hear her “thank you for every time you sat with me and listened, for every t-time you d-defended Me.” barely choked back tears were brimming in sea green eyes and all Kara could do was hug Lena tighter.

 

 She understood that Lena accepted this side of her the same way she accepted Kara Danvers but that didn’t mean they could move past this without a proper conversation. A resigned sigh slipped past her lips as she pulled away.

“I couldn’t tell you” Kara began slowly.

 

 “It was never about trust, never about danger, not even about you being a Luthor. The people that know, they tend to see me differently. Not in a bad way, but like I’m more than human...a miracle, an alien, a weird combo of both. As selfish as this sounds, you not knowing kept part of my humanity alive” Kara breathed out her confession. It was true. She was always just ‘best friend’ Kara, not that she minded being more with Lena but she didn’t think her friend swung that way. She was cub reporter Kara, there for interviews or a quick quote...Lena didn’t associate her with Supergirl beyond the knowledge that Kara and Supergirl knew each other.

 

 “After Mon-El…” the words twisted in her throat, refused to be spoken. She forced herself to breath, forced herself to keep going “after Mon-El, I thought Kara Danvers was a mistake. No one needed her like they needed supergirl. It wasn’t even really about him but he was part of it. It was about this separation that I felt. Torn between halves of me that tugged in opposite directions. But the day you bought Catco, the day you put up a giant statue of me” Kara scoffed at that, an homage to supergirl “of supergirl, I couldn’t stand not having you in my life as Kara. You reminded me that there are people that rely on Kara Danvers for who she is. People like you and Alex and Eliza, people that couldn't care less if I had powers or not.” she shook her head slowly, like she was assimilating her own confession as she spoke it out loud.

 

 Lena stood there leaned against the side of the table, lips pursed and brows furrowed.

“You do realize that I would never see you differently? Super or otherwise” Lena pushed off the table and came closer, wrapping her arms around Kara again, gently this time.

“I’ve been judged for who I was ever since I could remember, I was never Luthor enough for Lillian but never quite different enough to escape the shadow of their name, my name as it turns out.” Lena grabbed both wine glasses with one hand, the bottle under her arm and Kara’s hand in her other, and lead them towards the couch.

Lena sat down against the arm of the couch and pulled Kara down until her head was tucked under Lena’s chin. They were quiet, too quiet for them to be comfortable after that conversation.

“You know, since we’re being honest, I think there’s something you should know.”  Kara went to turn around to face Lena but the latter held her in place and sunk her nose into loose blonde tresses.

“No, just stay like that, it’s easier this way”

Lena took a shuddering breath and braced herself, she hugged Kara closer reveling in the warmth. If Kara was going to reject her, better for her to absorb every second of proximity before she has to forsake it forever.

“That day you walked into my office with Clark Kent my first thought was ‘wow’, then he began asking about the venture and in my mind I assumed you, just like Mr. Kent, would see me like everyone else does, just another Luthor on a downward spiral out of control” Lena’s fingers clutched desperately at  Kara’s pajama top

“But you came back and kept coming back, and I had hope for once that someone would see me differently, would actually see ~me~. Somewhere along the way between late night donuts and brunches we became friends, believe me that’s all I ever wanted, all I ever planned for” Lena paused, let her silence settle, hoping it would also settle her nerves but alas.

“Kara, I fell for you. I fell for you hard and fast and I didn’t notice until it was too late. Maybe that’s why I never realized this thing you were keeping from me. Not that it matters anyway” Lena spoke slowly, carefully, not knowing how this bombshell she just dropped would affect Kara.

 Kara shifted so fast, Lena barely had a second to clutch onto the couch so she wouldn’t be flung off the couch.

“You love me? Like love me, love me? Like as more than a friend way? Like holding hands and kisses and like….the whole girlfriends thing?”  Kara began pacing back and forth in front of her coffee table.

Lena smiled discretely, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling and crossed her arms “yes Kara, the whole girlfriends thing, that’s if you’re amenable to the idea” her heart was thudding in her chest so loudly that Kara needed her enhanced senses to hear it.  Kara seemed to catch on rather quickly and inched forward, subtle smiles now full blown as they were pulled into the other’s orbit. Lena and Kara languidly held one another, scenic blues and kryptonite green colliding briefly before their lips tangled in a smoldering embrace.

The duo’s eager lip lock was interrupted by a purple ankh manifesting into Kara’s living room. The bright light it emitted drew Kara’s attention first, pushing Lena behind her as several people began to appear first of whom she recognized as Doctor Fate.

Lena stared wide eyed as the events unfolded, hands tightly fisted into Kara’s baggy sweater. Such displays were nearly impossible but was anything really impossible in this life she’d been pulled into?

 Kara’s brows furrowed, right in her living room stood four of the founding members of the justice league; Superman stood in the forefront of the group, all broad shoulders and impressive build always as stoic and severe. To his left was the ever frowning Gotham bat, Wonder woman stood off to the side with another amazon, of Kara’s old mentors. And last but not least, the green lantern with Hawkgirl and Doctor Fate standing towards the back.

Superman’s brows furrowed when it registered that his cousin was not alone, and by the looks of it, they were interrupting something.

“Kara, I didn’t realize you had company” he stated in a far too serious tone and Kara knew it was because Lena was there.

 

 “Yeah Kal, that’s because people usually knock, not just manifest in other people’s homes” she sassed back, currently not in the mood to be friendly. From the corner of her eye she saw Diana trying to hold back her laughter whilst Artemis smirked proudly.

Kal-El cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting his gaze from his frowning cousin to the person that stood behind her.

“Miss Luthor” Kal-El managed to say, the corners of his lips turning upwards slightly, a tinge of pink rising to his cheeks. Lena had never seen the boy scout acting so bashful around her before. Usually he was full of accusations and confrontation.

“Your lipstick is smeared Miss Luthor” he added, looking anywhere but at her and Kara. Lena’s brows furrowed as superman regained his composure then resumed after a tense moment of silence “all over Kara’s face”

The unrestrained giggles were hard to miss this time around, even Batman letting out a brief awkward chuckle, though the mirth was quickly interrupted by Fate’s grave voice

“While you sort this out, I feel it’s imperative that I go ahead and inform J’onn of the developments regarding the situation.”

With this brief interjection, the hero levitated above the ground and faded away, leaving behind him a dissipating purple ankh in the air.

 Kara tried to discreetly wipe at her lips but everyone had already noticed. Lena was not one to cower when caught in a compromising position. Her Luthor upbringing wouldn’t allow her to be caught off guard, so with a charming smile and defiant eyes she smirked at the hero “well mister Kent, I’m sure you’ve been caught in a few compromising positions yourself quite a few times, I seem to recall seeing a picture of you and Lois Lane mid-liplock in the daily planet” her tone was teasing yet sharp and unresigned. Lena elegantly wiped at the edge of her lower lip, thumb coming away red with her dark burgundy lipstick.

The remaining members of the Justice League stood by awkwardly as the events unfolded, a very amused Artemis holding back her laughter.

“You told her?!” Kal whisper-shouted, disbelief coloring his features. It was one thing to expose herself as supergirl but to expose him as well? And to his arch nemesis’ little sister?

“Don’t be ridiculous mister Kent, I’ve always known. Even that day after the venture explosion. Though I had my doubts about Kara, I never actually knew until just an hour ago” Lena drawled, a hint of her Irish heritage seeping through in her speech “Mister Wayne, it’s nice to finally meet you outside of our usual business setting. Brooding suits you” she quipped and turned to head towards the kitchen island. Lena stopped mid-step and turned to face the group that stared slack jawed.

“Miss Prince? I do hope we get a chance to talk, I think you and I may have a great deal of...common interests” with the last bombshell dropped, Lena sauntered over to the cupboards and pulled out her favorite kale chips “Kara? I’ll be in the bedroom, give everyone a little privacy” the brunette retreated closing the door after her but not before catching a glimpse of a red spluttering  Kara, trying to explain that this was not what it seemed.

* * *

 

 

**_  N.B:   _ **

 *** Saepius mali spiritus, stans longus

Tempus maximus defluxus posuisti

Et perquam miserabili condicione

Constrictos ad infernos,

Vade et amplius iam noli facie mea  

Semper tecum hac nocte ***  

 

 evil spirits standing tall

 it’s time you made your greatest fall

 return to hell thou evil plight

 I banish you by this hatchet's mystic might

 Begone now and leave my sight

 take with you this endless night.

* * *

 

A big massive gigantic thank you to [@BQueerios](https://twitter.com/BQueerios) (on twitter) for kicking my ass back into writing and [Katya_D_R_Rarewyne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_D_R_Rarewyne/pseuds/Katya_D_R_Rarewyne) for putting up with my chaotic idea pitches and obsessive researching as she beta'd this mess of a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is getting longer than i expected it to run, that being said the semester is coming to an end which means for the next few days i'll have more time to write. so this story will be fully posted by the end of February if i don't procrastinate for my finals

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading!  
> So far this fic is only 3 or 4 chapters long at most, depending on how the story unfolds (and how many times i anxiously edit it )  
> Chapters will be posted as soon as they're done but mostly in the next week or so hopefully.


End file.
